Haunting Hearts
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Danica Travers, a model, and Charlotte Summers, a journalist, two women from the same apartment building move into the Hotel Cortez and form a friendship. Fate has plans for these two when Danica meets Donovan and Charlotte meets John Lowe. Love and secrets follow their lives and can they live? Note this was written during the start of the season so not all follows plot
1. Chapter 1

I was at my desk going through some edits for one of many upcoming articles including a building renovation and a few other articles. I sat back, rubbing my eyes when I heard my stomach growl. I looked at the clock, seeing it was almost three but I was almost finished with these and I knew I could leave soon as I was finished. _'Just once, I would love to have the big story but when will that ever happen'_ I thought as I finished the last few edits and sent them back.

"Summers! Big boss wants to see you" Marc told me before adding "New story and you're the only one it hasn't been presented to. Don't know why everyone has turned it down." I nodded and after puttin my chair back; I hurried up the stairs and knocked on the boss' office door even thought it was slightly ajar.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Marshall" I asked as he looked up.

"Summers, thank you for coming up. Have a seat please" he replied with a smile. I closed the door and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. He was quiet a moment before he told me "Charlotte, I know how long you've been wanting a story of your own and I think I've got the one."

"I'm listening" I answered, listening with curiousity.

"Have you heard of a place called the Hotel Cortez" he asked.

"Only that many of gone in and have never been heard from again. Does that have to do with why everyone is turning it down" I asked in reply. He nodded slowly and with that, he began to tell me what little he could.

After he was finished; I thought a moment and replied "I will do it. Nothing beats a good, gory murder mystery and a creepy hotel. I'll go start right away."

"Perfect, deliver on this and you will be out of Editing permanently. That's a promise" Mr. Marshall told me.

"I give my word that this will be my best" I answered, getting up.

"I'm sure it will and good luck" he told me as I left and hurried down the stairs.

I finally clocked out for the day after grabbing my purse and tablet. This was a chance for me to both eat and start finding out what I could. Finally, I came to the diner two blocks away.

Once there, I took a booth in the corner and opened up my tablet to start on my research. I only stopped long enough to place my order. I made little notes of interesting things about the hotel and stopped a moment when my food arrived. As I ater, I was still reading and I came across a picture of a cold eyes gentleman, dressed in 1920's clothes. He had a cane and a bowler hat. The caption below the photo showed the man's name to be James Patrick March, the first owner and founder of the Hotel Cortez.

As I gazed upon his picture; it felt like he was staring right back, going into the depths of my soul and I got a dark, almost guilty feeling. It made me feel like I was about to be killed. I quickly shut off my tablet and put it away so that I could eat. Little did I know that the darkest part of my path would be forced from the depths that I had buried it in. I could only pray that this story wouldn't literally be the death of me.

Danica's P.O.V

In an upstairs room of a large photography studio, I was draped across a lounge chair in a bikini that showed more than I was usually willing to show. The photographer, Oliver looked up and commented "Do relax Miss Travers. Why are you so uptight? You need to look like you're having fun."

"I specifically said that near nude shots are out of my comfort zone. I only acceped the job becasue of how much I know I'll be getting paid. I'm a model, not a prostitute. There is a difference" I seethed but took a deep breath and tried to relax. I closed my eyes a moment to calm down.

"You are not nearly nude for crying out loud. If it's that bad then go put on the red suit" Oliver told me.

"No, that's alright, I'm fine now" I replied, having calmed a bit. He nodded and resumed the shoot. I posed again and I couldn't help but think ' _Sometimes I feel more like a piece of meat than a person.'_

After awhile; I got up and told Oliver "You know if this job wasn't paying so much, I wouldn't be doing it. You are about the only photographer that is such a problem" and with that, I started back toward the dressing room.

I was about to disappear into my dressing room when I heard a voice call "Miss Travers." I stopped and smiled, turning to see Will Drake.

"Mr. Drake; I told you when we first worked together to please call me Danica" I told him with a slight chuckle.

He chuckles too and finally asked "Of course Danica and I have a business offer for you. Have you had lunch yet?"

"I was about to. Are you offering to take me to lunch because if you are, I'd be delighted" I replied, my smile fully returning.

"Yes I am Danica, my treat" he answers with a smile and and he looks at Oliver. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I stole you away for an hour or so" he added.

"Not at all Mr. Drake. Please be my guest. Maybe some fresh air will help relax Miss Travers" Oliver answered, turning off the lights.

Will nodded and replied "Thank you" before turning to me and said "I shall wait right here for you Danica."

"I'll be just a minute" I told him and disappeared into my dressing room to change into my normal clothes. I finally came back and we left the studio, agreeing on Italian for lunch. "So glad to be out of there" I commented.

"I imagine you must be. How any model stands to be around him, I will never understand" Will agreed as we got in my car and took off.

"I don't mind jobs that take me out of my comfort zone a little bit. What I do mind is being treated like a piece of meat" I told him as I finally parked. We got out and headed in, getting a seat right away.

After a moment; Will finally said "I have a fashion show coming up at the Hotel Cortez for fashion week and I am hoping you will be my star."

"I would love to. I know it's a little below class for me to ask but" and I paused a moment before asking "How much?"

"Double what this shoot is offering" Will told me.

That thrilled me a little and replied "Yes, oh a thousand times yes. Oh, you have no idea how happy my Ma will be when I tell her. They're struggling at home right now and this will make it so that my little brother, Owen can play football next year and my little sister, Tammy can go to Washington D.C with her debate team."

"Of course Danica and you shall have first choice on clothes and a private dressing room for the show" Will told me.

"Thank you Will from the bottom of my heart" I answered.

"It is I who should be thanking you my dear friend" he replied with a smile.

We placed our orders and then talked about what was going on in our lives and he told me he was moving into the Hotel Cortez with Lachlan. I also offered to help with Lachlan once in awhile. We ate and enjoyed our time, not knowing what the day would bring later.


	2. Chapter 2

Danica's P.O.V

We soon finished and just sat there talking. "Thank you for lunch and the job opportunity" I told him.

"You are more than welcome Danica" he answered as the waiter brought the ticket and he took care of it.

"I assume you'll be in touch with details" I asked as we stood after he signed the reciept.

"Of course" he answered as we walked out and back to my car and headed back to the studio. He walked me back up to the shoot and promised he would be in contact very soon. I finally walked back into my dressing room. While I was getting ready, I called my mom, Monica.

"Hi baby girl, everything okay" she asked when she answered.

"Hi Ma, everything is great actually. I know you were wondering how you were going to cover Tammy's trip to DC in December and Owen wanting to start football next year. Well, you're not going to have to worry about it" I told her.

"How" she asked curiously. I could tell that it was worrying her a little bit.

"Will Drake gave me another job, star of his next show and he's gonna pay me double what this current shoot is paying. Between the two, there will be plenty to cover both. Isn't that great" I asked.

"Oh honey, this is wonderful" she replied and I could hear her gratefulness in her voice.

"As soon as I get paid from both jobs, I will send enough to cover the bills for awhile plus Owen's fees for gear as well as Tammy's trip" I told her as I finished getting dressed.

"Oh baby girl, bless your sweet heart, thank you" she answered.

"You know it's no problem Ma. I just want to always make sure you have enough and get what you need. I love you all so much" I told her.

"And we love you too. You're one good heart" Monica commented, a smile in her voice.

"I learned from the best heart in the world mama" I replied, smiling too.

"Alright, I know you probably have to go" she told me.

"I do but I wanted to tell you the good news. Hugs and kisses to you all" I answered. With that, we both hung up and I finally left the dressing room. I felt recharged and ready to finish the shoot.

"Better Miss Travers" Oliver asked.

"Much, thank you" I replied as I movied into place. We resumed the shoot after he finished adjusting a light and continued for the afternoon.

Charlotte's P.O.V

I had packed up, finished my lunch, and had just stepped out after paying my ticket when I saw police cars rushing by. I quickly got in my car and followed them to a rather posh hotel. Quietly and swiftly, I followed the police in and up to the room only to see a man and a woman impaled together. The woman had her hands nailed to the wall. Pictures of the two with other people surrounded them and I could see the man's eyes and tongue in an ashtray.

"Oh damn" I accidently muttered loud enough to give my presence away. That's when the lead detective turned my way.

He walked over and asked "Excuse me miss, who are you?"

I blushed and replied "Pardon my intrusion, I'm Charlotte Summers."

"Detective John Lowe; it's a pleasure Miss Summers" he said, giving me a small smile and I felt my knees try to buckle.

I quickly composed myself and asked "Pleasure is all mine. What happened in here?"

"Definitely murder but the motive is unclear and I won't be at liberty to talk about it. I'm sure you understand" Detective Lowe answered.

"Of course I understand" I answered.

"I'm guessing you followed the sirens" he commented.

"I did" I told him.

"Bigger question is what made you come in? Most people don't usually follow police into a murder scene and it could make the business look bad for a tourist. Yet, I see you are not a tourist. You're a curious one" he commented.

"I'm actually a journalist" I admitted. I stole another look around the room and asked "Has there ever been a murder like this?"

"Can't say for sure but we'll know more at a later time" he replied. For a moment, I studied the room again and what I had read earlier about my story. I recalled the two images I had seen.

"Thou shalt not commit adultery" I uttered.

"Pardon" Detective Lowe asked.

"This reminds me of an old murder case, the ten commandments killings. They were never completed" I told him. That got his attention.

"Then it's possible to have a copycat but how did you" he started to ask but I cut him off.

"I'm looking into the original killer who was also the man who founded the Hotel Cortez" I admitted.

"Can I ask about your story" John asked curiously. With that, I told him what little I knew and what I had already read.

"Thank you for that extra insight" he commented.

I nodded, blushing a little before asking "When you solve this, might I have the first interview?"

"You may" he replied, giving me that smile that had made my knees buckle the first time. I nodded, hiding my blush and left the scene.

John's P.O.V

I watched Charlotte leave. She wasn't like most journalists who wanted their fame but she seemed like the kind who wanted to tell the truth. There was also something captivating about her yet I sensed a yearning like something had been missing in her life. Still, I was recovering from everything that had happened with my ex.

' _Stop Lowe, too soon to think about another relationship'_ I reminded myself. Truth was, it was time for me to take another chance and I certainly wanted to know more about Charlotte. I had no clue of all that I would face and what I would learn about that beautiful investigative journalist who would steal my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Dani's P.O.V

I had finished my photoshoot around 8pm with a pause for dinner around 6:30pm. I had just finished changing back into my regular clothes when I felt that all too familiar burn in my throat, reminding me that I need to feed. One thing I was thankful for was my ability to heal and I could also erase a donor's memory of the feeding. When I left, I spotted a perfect donor and followed.

After I had entranced him; I took what I needed and then made sure he was healed before erasing his memory and left before he saw me. I watched from a distance to make sure he was okay but I sensed that someone else was watching me. "Whoever you are; I can feel you behind me" I called even though the street was completely empty. Right then; the most handsome sight appeared in front of me.

He had slick midnight black hair and the most perfect blue eyes and was also a sharp dresser. "Who are you" he asked, slowly approaching.

"Name's Danica" I answered, now looking at him even more, stunned by his presence alone before adding "Who's asking?"

"Donovan" he answered.

"Pleasure" I replied.

"You're beautiful" he commented.

"Thanks and real original by the way" I replied with a flirtatious hint in my voice and added "I get it all the time."

"Well, I mean it" he replied with a smile and he sniffed subtly, adding "You're like me."

"You mean Afflicted? Yes, I am and have been for four years" I told him.

"Newer but far more control" he noted.

"I'm a fast learner. Helps that I don't have to hide from the people I care about" I told him and I smiled a little, feeling for some reason that I could trust. "So as long as we're pointing out things we notice, how long have you been a junkie" I asked, hoping I didn't offend him.

"It was a long time ago when I was sired back in 1994. I had overdosed and after being sired; I knew I could never go back to that old habit" he answered. honestly. I was surprised I hadn't offended him.

"Ah, sorry. Just" but I cut myself off and looked away a moment. I didn't want to alienate myself from him right away but I felt a deeper sense of trust. I felt though that trust was an extremely delicate with him but I felt connected to him.

Donovan's P.O.V

"I didn't mean to surprise you tonight" I told Danica.

"It's alright. I am kind of glad you did" she replied with a smile. Her smile looked familiar.

"I know I have seen your smile before" I told her.

"You may have. I model" she replied with a slight chuckle. She winked before addine "That's why I teased you with saying that calling me beautiful was really original."

"I figured" I told her. As we talked, she revealed a lot to me including losing her brother who had also wanted to be an actor and that he had also been a junkie. After a moment; she smiled a little.

"It may sound weird but you're the first kindred spirit I've met in a long time and not just because we're both Afflicted" she told me.

"How so" I asked.

"I can't explain it. I just feel like I can trust you, be open and honest" she admitted.

"Funny, I feel the same way" I told her and it was true. I had been feeling the same way in the last few minutes.

I heard her chuckle but this time with a flirtatious husk as she asked "Are you flirting with me Donovan?"

"And if I am" I asked, closing the gap between us.

"I might be receptive" she replies with a smirk.

"Then yes" I told her.

"If I do join you tonight, what do you have in mind" she asked.

"How about a walk and we see what the night brings" I asked in reply.

Dani's P.O.V

"I'm good with that" I told him.

"I know a perfect spot" he told me with a smile.

"Lead the way then darling" I reply with a slightly flirtatious purr. I saw him smirk and he led me to a beautiful spot, away from the noise of the city and traffic. We just talked about whatever crossed our minds. He revealed he had gone through a lot of parental problems that had driven him to his addictions and it led to being sired. After hearing his story, I finally felt like I could tell mine.

I took a shaky breath and told him "I was a hunted by a couple. They dragged me into an alley, assaulted me and when they were done; they told me that I was" but I paused a moment to try and take a breath before I continued. After a shaky breath; I continued "So satisfying that they wanted to keep me as a pet so they turned me." I ultimately revealed too that I had not been able to be intimate and if I tried, I got frightened as that night continued to haunt me.

He was very kind and understanding and we just stayed there a moment. For the first time in these four years; this actually felt right. After awhile, he finally walked me home and we took our time, just enjoying the night.

Charlotte's P.O.V

I had come back from the murder scene and had stopped by the library to see what I could obtain about the ten commandments killer and his hotel, the Cortez. When I got back to the apartment building; I saw an eviction notice on the door to all the tenants and there wasn't that many of us. "What the hex" I practically screamed as I saw the manager, Gary standing at his door.

"Place is gonna be torn down" he told me. From that, I could tell he wasn't all that upset about losing this building.

"Why" I asked, staring at him.

"What I was told, the building is now not up to code" he answered. Now I was furious to the extreme.

"Great! I am out of here. I'm packing and in this case; I want my rent back that I paid you yesterday. Had I ever known that would happen, I wouldn't have moved in here" I shouted, storming up the stairs. After agreeing he could keep the rent so that lease wasn't broken; I entered my apartment for the last time and began packing.

While I packed my clothes; I canceled my internet service and made all calls that I needed to hold my mail until I had a new address before taking everything down to my car. As I was loading my car; I saw my next door neighbor, Danica,I think was her name, and she was just as frustrated as I was. We talked a moment and I told her I was getting a hotel.

"Hotel, wait a minute. I know the Hotel Cortez has some open rooms" she mentioned.

"That's exactly where I was heading to" I told her. With that; I helped her gather things and invited her to come with me. We loaded her things and headed for the Hotel Cortez. After finding some carts; we got our stuff and headed inside. I walked up to the desk and rang the bell.

We looked around and I forgot I wasn't alone as I commented "This place is going to make one juicy story."

"Story" she asked curiously as the desk clerk, Iris walked in. Yes, I knew Iris because I had once dated her son, Donovan for a few months.

"Yes, it's my first lead story" I admitted.

"So, you're a reporter" she asked as we checked in.

"Not officially" I told her.

"Yes, you are. This maybe your first lead story but that doesn't mean you're not a reporter yet" Danica told me.

"Yea, a journalist who has done nothing but editing minus getting to write the occassional review" I answered.

"So, that's experience isn't it" she asked as we got our keys and headed to the elevator. I nodded as we got in the elevator and headed up to our floor.

We ended up with rooms close to each other and with that; I settled into my room and hoped that coming here would prove inspiring. As I unpacked and changed for bed, I got a very unsettling feeling. As I finally settled under the covers; I heard a voice groaning 'Guilty.' It sounded extremely threatning but I chocked it up to being in a new place. I had no idea how deadly this would become.

Donovan's P.O.V

After I had returned to the hotel; I couldn't stop thinking about Danica. She was more than I could have ever dreamed of and more stunning than the Countess. I vowed somehow that Elizabeth would pay for kicking me aside for another junkie and ex model, Tristan Duffy.

I was removing my coat when I heard a faint, beautiful voice. I also felt a upset but bittersweet feeling like it was a memory but the scent of whoever it was smelled so familiar. ' _No, it couldn't be'_ I thought, following the scent to Room 68 and I lingered a moment outside. After a moment, I finally knocked on the door. To my surprise, it was Danica.

"Donovan, this is a surprise" she commented, really surprised.

"It's good to see you again too Danica. Was that your angel voice" I asked.

"It was my voice but I don't know about angel" she replied modestly and added "Appreciate the compliment though. Now that was original."

I chuckled softly before asking "What are you doing here?"

"The apartment builiding I was living in is going to be torn down so myself and everyone else who lived there had to find other places in a hurry" she told me.

"Oh, that's awful but I hope you'll be comfortable. I'm down the hall in room 60" I told her with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will be quite comfortable here. This is lucky, gives us a chance to get to know each other" she replied with a touch of playful flirtation in her voice.

Dani's P.O.V

"Hmm, I do like that idea" Donovan commented with a smile. Suddenly, I had a thought and I looked at him.

"Just one question" I asked.

"Fire away" he replied.

"If you got in touch with the right people, would you try foraying into acting again or maybe modeling" I asked.

"Maybe" he answered. With that, I smiled as the wheels in my head began turning.

"You know my brother taught me one very important thing before he died" I told him.

"What was that" Donovan asked.

"Everyone has a purpose in life. Personally, I think that getting to act and share your talent with the world could be yours but what you do with it, that is up to you" I told him. We talked a moment longer before I said "I'm probably gonna sound weird again but" and I cut myself off.

"Yes" he asked softly.

"Even though we just met; I feel connected with you. Like we were supposed to meet" I admitted shyly.

He was surprised a moment before he replied with a gentle smile "I feel the same way." There was a small pause before he asked a little shyly "May I be bold a moment?"

"You may" I replied as he closed the gap between us. Gently, he placed one hand on my lower back and held me close as he stole a soft kiss. I was surprised but met his kiss eagerly. We kissed a long time before we finally had to part for air.

"Please tell me that wasn't a one time thing" I uttered in a whisper, my heart still racing.

"Absolutely not. I hope it will be a regular thing" he replied before kissing me again softly. After that kiss, I could barely speak again.

"Donovan, that was" but I couldn't find the right word to describe the passion that was coursing through my veins.

"I hope it wasn't too bold" he replied.

"It was amazing and if that's the type of thing you do when you're feeling bold then I could get used to it" I admitted. We kissed lightly one last time before we bade each other a good night and I closed the door I finally changed for bed and settled under the covers with a smile on my face. I hoped things would certainly get better from here.


	4. Chapter 4

I got up around 8 am when the sun was finally to bright for me to sleep in and got dressed. I had kept hearing that demonic voice calling 'guilty' a couple of times during the night. I left my room and saw Danica waiting. She seemed extremely happy and was lost in thought till she saw me.

"Morning Charlotte, trouble sleeping? You don't look so good" Danica asked.

"I was hearing voices all night" I admitted.

"Voices? I'm intrigued since I actually am a psychic due to my Afflicition. I've had a few experiences" she told me.

"I heard something or someone saying guilty and it was a threatning tone" I answered.

"Was it repeatedly" she asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Did it say anything else" she asked even more curious.

"No" I told her as we looked around.

"That's odd. Do you have anything to be guilty of" she asked after a few minutes.

"No, I don't" I replied, feeling quite confused by all of this. Inside, I did have something I was guilty of but I wasn't ready to speak of it yet.

"Hmm, usually with messages that specific, they usually come from spirits who choose a target and it seems to be targeting you" Danica told me.

I was startled as I replied "Surely it must be mistaken."

"Could be but as someone with previous experience with these things, I doubt it" she told me.

"If I have something, I really don't want to talk about" I told her, slightly irritated but that was just because I was tired.

I saw her put her hands up and she told me in gentle reassurance "I don't pry. You don't want to talk about it, that's fine with me."

I calmed and replied "Thanks, it's okay. I'm chill now. I'm usually unpleasant sounding if I don't sleep well."

"I know that feeling. The hands thing is just my way of saying 'I speak in peace' when I realize I've hit a sensative subject" she told me.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Danica" I answered with a smile.

"You're welcome Charlotte. It is Charlotte, right? I had read a few of your reviews and we have talked so rarely before this" Danica said as we locked our rooms.

"Yea, it really is and I think we should both get breakfast. Come on, my treat today" I offered.

"Thanks" she replied with a smile and with that, we headed down to the lobby and left the hotel. We got in the car and I started off.

"You're glowing and I know that glow. Have you met someone" I asked curiously with a giggle.

"Yeah; I actually have. His name is Donovan and he apparently lives in the hotel. He told me his room is right down the hall from mine" she admitted. I was surprised to hear that name again after breaking up with him so long ago in Sacramento in 1992.

"Did you say Donovan" I asked, making sure I had heard her correctly as I stopped for a light.

"Yeah, why" she asked in reply.

"That name just sounds really familiar is all" I told her as we continued on.

Dani's P.O.V

"Well, you might know him. He's pretty suave, dark hair, wears haute couture" I told Charlotte.

"Funny, my ex was named Donovan and he was a junkie as it turned out. I dumped him" she admitted.

"Interesting. My Donovan is an ex junkie, quit years ago" I replied.

"This is weird. I mean, really weird" she commented.

"This is not a coincidence. I don't believe in coincidences" I told her.

"You're right, it really can't be" she answered. Realizing we were likely talking about the guy, we quickly backed off the subject as she parked at the diner.

"So, what are you planning on doing today" Charlotte asked as we headed inside.

"I have to finish a shoot at 11am. Once that's done; I'm free until my next job. What about you" I asked in reply as we took a seat in one of the booths.

"I need to start on my story about the Cortez and it's builder who was also the ten commandments killer. Well, he started them but never finished them" she answered as we scanned the menu.

"Ah yes, Mr. James Patrick March. He's the stuff of legends around here or so I've been told" I told her.

"His story is sure going to require some extensive research which is why I am hitting the archives" she admitted as we decided what we wanted. We talked awhile longer, interrupted only to place our orders.

We actually started becoming friends and she admitted to me at one time that she had once considered becoming a youth gymnastics coach. After a moment; I finally asked "How long were you and Donovan together?"

"Three months" she answered, sipping her juice.

"When you said it didn't last long, you weren't kidding" I told her.

"Yea, it was just rough" she told me.

We bonded more after finding out that we both had addicts in our family. I told her about my older brother, Pat, and she told me about her parents. I told her about Pat's first overdose after coming out and Dad had left us. She told me about the worst of the time during the summer before her junior year when she went to live with her high school gymnastics coach.

Our breakfast arrived and changed topics and talked about our hometowns and our hobbies and she admitted that she hoped to have someone to cook for someday.

Charlotte's P.O.V

"Maybe someday you will. Anyone caught your eye lately" Danica asked with a half smirk. I blushed a little, thinking about the detective I had spoken to yesterday.

"Well, I did catch the eye of a detective yesterday. I inadvertantly stumbled across an active crime scene, met the one in charge. He has dark hair and blue eyes. He was really rather handsome" I admitted.

She seemed to know exactly who I was talking about because she replied "Ah; Detective Lowe. Yeah, he's a nice enough guy. He has an ex-wife though and now swears he is married to his work. Never wanted another woman in his life." The way that came across though made it sound like I didn't stand a chance. She saw my expression and added "Oh, don't take it personally sweetie. His ex really hurt him and it sent him into a tailspin. He caught her in bed with one of his ex colleagues, started drinking, and lost his badge. This was also around the time when their son disappeared. He's really just gotten back on his feet and who knows? You could be the one to change his mind."

"Maybe" I answered softly.

"I wasnt telling you his mindset to discourage you. Just warning you that if you do start down that path; it ain't gonna be a cakewalk" Danica advised.

"Aren't most relationships and friendships" I added as we finished. We finally learned more about each other and I got to see pictures of her younger sibilings. She also told me she would certainly be coming back here and I got our ticket so that she could get to her shoot on time and so I could get to the news archives.

After paying; she hailed a cab and I drove off to the news archives. I thought about what I really needed to find out. Somehow; I had a feeling I wouldn't like what I was about to learn but I had no idea what today would bring.


End file.
